Welcome Home, Solider
by awestruckk
Summary: After Anya comes home from basic training, she and Owen decide to spend some quality time together.


**Authors Note:** **So I haven't written in practically a year and I was thinking today while I worked out "Man, I really love Owanya, they're perfect, I love them, OTP OTP OTP,". So after I finished my squats I decided I was going to write a story about them. So here is this. An Owanya story. Because they are perfect and I will go down with this ship.**

"Milligan, catch!" The football made it's way towards Owen Milligan's face swiftly in a perfect pass. His hands opened and caught the ball like it was no big deal. He passed the ball back to his new sports buds and fixed his letterman jacket, stretching his shoulders and cracking his back. "Nice one, bro," Drew said as he patted him on the back.

"Yeah, it's whatever," Owen replied, shrugging off the compliment, not wanting to seem like too much of a chick, "So, you still fucking Katie or did you come to your senses and get back with Bianca?" Owen asked, glaring at the underclassmen who nervously stuck their heads in their lockers, avoiding conflict. His eyes met with his flamboyant brother Tristan who followed the lead of the other niners and averted his older brothers stare.

"It's…complicated" Drew sighed. Owen rolled his eyes.

"Not really, dump the priss and get back with B, easy as that," He told his friend. Drew sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. Owen couldn't deal with the girly drama his friend was going through. Not his style, not his game. He already had a girl, and she was off working hard so she could keep the country protected. In his eyes she was a hero. She was his hero, but he would never admit that out loud to anyone.

"I can't do that to Katie though,".

"Can't do what? Be a man and go after what you want? Yeah, apparently you can't. Whatever dude, I'm over it. See you at lunch," Owen left Drew in the dust and made his was through the front halls to the work out room too lift a couple weights during free period.

"Milligan!" Someone shouted after him. Owen stopped dead in his tracks, fully prepared to turn around and yell at who ever was keeping him from his plans. He turned around slowly with a glare, which quickly softened after he saw who it was. Dressed in her military green uniform, hair pulled straight back, eyes hidden by her hat, camouflage pants and tight green tank top was his girl. His fighter.

"Anya?" Owen asked quietly, his lips turning up into a smile, "W-what? What are you doing back here?" Owen asked, making his way toward her.

"Basic training is over and I'm home for a week and then I ship out for the first time. I had to see you," She told him and she walked his way.

"How long will you be gone for?" Owen asked, grabbing her hands and pulling her closer to him, wanting to feel her warm skin and hold her in his arms again.

"Six months," Anya said slowly. Owen closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, then we'll have to make the most of this time, won't we?" He looked down on her and smiled widely. "I can't believe you're back," He leaned down and kissed her with as much passion and power as he could muster, "I missed you so much,".

"I missed you too," Anya said in between kisses. They became caught up in each other. Lips on lips, hands intertwining, shortened breaths. They were head over heels happy to be together again. The bell beginning the period rang and the couple broke apart slowly.

"This probably isn't the best place to do this," Owen said, breathing heavily on Anya's blushing cheeks. She nodded and grasped Owens hands.

"Maybe, possibly, if you wanted to…"Anya started and Owen began to chuckle.

"Any day now, MacPherson," Owen smiled and cupped her cheek.

"You could skip the rest of the day, come home with me," Anya looked up at him and bit her lip. Owen kissed her cheek and chuckled again.

"How could I say no to that?" Anya wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. His arms naturally wrapped around her waist and he pulled her in closer. "We better hurry up though, Simpson somehow became more of a dick and if I get caught I'll get cut from the team," Owen told her, releasing her slowly.

"Let's get a move on then!" Anya said with a smile.

"Sir, yes sir," Owen said, saluting her sarcastically, taking her hand as they walked out of Degrassi.

…

"Where are your parents?" Owen asked, shutting the front door behind him carefully. He followed closely behind Anya, looking in the open rooms for signs of adults that could ruin their fun.

"At work until five, maybe later," Anya said over her shoulder. She smirked and pulled her hair out of its ponytail, letting her long, dark locks flow freely. She turned around and pulled Owen towards her by his shirt, "We have the entire place to ourselves until then," She said, standing on her tiptoes, inches away from his lips, "What do you want to do?" She questioned with a smirk. Owen could barely breath, his space being quickly invaded by a beautiful girl. He snapped out of his daze to take control and push Anya up against the wall behind her.

"You, I want to do you," He said, pinning her tightly between his chest and the wall covered in family pictures. Owen felt Anya shudder under him and watched her cheeks redden slowly. He smirked and leaned in to kiss her lips, trailing the kisses slowly down to her neck. Biting and nipping at her soft skin, he lifted his hands and cupped her thinly covered breasts.

"O-Owen, I, oh god," Anya moaned as his hands worked wonders on her. He stopped his kisses for a beat to watch her flushed face, her closed eyes, her look of complete pleasure. "Don't you dare stop," She said, trying to push him into beginning his moves again.

Owen smirked into her skin again and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his hips and pressing his lower half into her, grinding against her slowly.

"Tease," Anya groaned into his ear.

"You love it," He replied, biting harder on her collarbone. Owen sucked and licked Anya's collarbone and tender skin, leaving love marks where ever he pleased. She was his and he wanted everyone to know it.

"I'm going to have to wear turtlenecks for a month," Anya gasped, running her fingers through his dark hair.

"I don't give a fuck," Owen said into her neck, kissing back up to her mouth, "You're mine, only mine," He said cupping her cheeks and kissing her passionately.

"Is that an order, sir?" Anya asked coyly while catching her breath. Owen smirked and pressed himself into her again.

"Yes ma'am," He said, picking her up fully, kissing her once again. They walked into her bedroom, their lips never leaving one another. Anya unwrapped her legs from his hips and walked with him towards her bed. She felt his legs hit the bed and she pulled back from their kisses. Owen raised one of his eye brows and gave her a curious look. She winked at him and lifted his black t-shirt off his buff chest, running her hands over the newly revealed skin. Owen reached out to her and played with the bottom of her tank top. Anya pulled away from him, pushed him down on the bed and straddled his lap.

"Fuck, you are perfect," Owen said, running his hands up and down her sides. He slowly pushed up her tank top and Anya grabbed his hands, moving them down to her hips. She reached from the hem of her tank top and pulled it off her body and reached for her bra clasp releasing that as well. She pushed down the straps and revealed herself to him. Owen smiled and ran his hands over her, "I've missed this, I've missed you. Everything about you," He cupped her breasts and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting it gently. "Six months is going to be too long," He said, switching to other side.

"There's always skype, and twitter, and oh god, t-texting," Anya moaned out, loving the way Owen was using his tongue.

"But that's nothing in comparison to the real thing," He said, releasing her chest and kissing a trail back up to her lips, capturing them in a long kiss. Owen ran his hands over her body, letting them trace the curves and committing the feeling to memory. Anya's hands caught his and intertwined their fingers. She pulled back from the kiss and moved to his neck to give him a taste of his own medicine. "Babe, that is not a good idea," He said, fighting the urge to close his eyes and let out sounds of pleasure.

"And why would that be, Mr. Milligan?" Anya asked, nipping at the rough skin.

"Because I…"Owen trailed off, letting his guard down while Anya traveled her hands down to his groin, rubbing it lightly, "Because I said so," He finished.

"Fine then," Anya pulled away from his neck and stood up from his lap, "Then I have a better idea," She said with a coy smirk as she dropped to her knees.

"W-What?" Owen said, watching the beautiful girl unbutton his pants and push them off his hips. Anya leaned in and bit and kissed his hip bones, playing with the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down teasingly. Owen smiled and ran his fingers through her hair and leaned back on the bed with his elbows, getting situated for the events that we about to take place. Anya pushed his boxers down fully and took his length in her hand and began to stroke him slowly. Owen groaned and let his head droop back onto his shoulder. "Fuck," He gasped out as she took his head into her mouth. Anya bobbed her head and took him into her mouth deeply, taking him in completely. "Fuck yes," Owen groaned again, running his hands through her hair again, pushing her down farther, loosing control of his composure. "You're amazing," Owen bucked his hips, feeling his orgasm coming quickly. Anya released him from her mouth and stroked his length faster, preparing him for release, building him up. "Anya, I, fuck," He groaned out, dropping from his elbows to his back, releasing himself completely, letting it all go. Anya continued to stroke him until his breathing returned to normal, letting Owen ride out his orgasm as long as he could. "You're amazing, you know that?' Owen said, sitting up again, motioning for Anya to move up on to the bed with him.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," She smiled and kissed him.

"Well it's the truth," Owen kissed her back and pulled her on top of him, moving his hands to the waistband of her green cargo capri pants, playing with the tie holding them on her hips. They kissed passionately, letting their tongues fight each other for dominance, Owen always seeming to have to upper hand. His kisses never faulted even as he pushed down her pants and felt her bare skin. "Commando, eh?" Owen chuckled and smirked into the kiss.

"Couldn't resist, I know you like it," Anya ran her hands up his bare chest.

"You know me too well, MacPherson," He said, stroking her heat, opening her thighs up more giving himself more space to work. Anya gasped at the feeling of his rough fingers playing with her, pushing into her slick opening. Owen pushed a finger into her and began pumping it, letting it sink in deeply and removing it quickly, repeating this motion over and over. He let his thumb trace circles on her clit, rubbing it harshly, feeling Anya shake above him. Her eyes closed and she bit her lip, little groans and moans coming from her mouth. Owen knew he was doing the right things to get her off, but Anya placed a hand on his shoulder suddenly.

"O-Owen, stop," Anya said, halting his movements.

"What's wrong?" Owen asked, concern dripping from his voice. He didn't want to do anything to over step boundaries or hurt Anya. He had been worried he took things too far.

"I just, I'm ready for you," Anya said quietly, a rosy blush coming across her cheeks. Owen's concern washed away and he flipped them over.

"You're sure?" He asked, getting up to get a condom from his backpack. He kept an extra in his gym bag, just in case.

"100%," Anya nodded, leaning up on her elbows. Owen looked at her from over his shoulder and smiled. He unwrapped the foil and rolled the condom over himself. He made his way back to the bed, crawling back over Anya, looking into her eyes. She gave him a shy smile, but he kept looking at her. "What?" She said, a blush creeping on her face. She closed her eyes and looked away from him.

"I just can't believe you're back, and you're here, and you're so beautiful," Owen told her. He hated how mushy he was being, but he couldn't help it. His girl was with him. Laying underneath him, beautiful as ever. He couldn't just lay there and say nothing. She was everything to him.

"Owen," Anya said quietly, finally getting the courage to look up into his eyes.

"Yeah?" He replied, cupping her cheek gently.

"I…." Anya started. She wanted to say what she was thinking. That she loved him. That the time away had been hard on her and she wasn't sure how she was going to make it six months with out his touch. With out seeing him face to face. She wanted to say all those things, but primal instinct took over. Those sweet delicate thoughts were pushed from her mind. "I want you," She said in a low, seductive tone. Owen smirked and rubbed himself against her.

"You little devil," Owen growled at her, pushing her thighs open wide and rubbing the head of his cock against her opening. Anya moaned at his actions, bending her back, pushing her breasts into his hard chest, trying to push him into her.

"Please…" Anya whined, wanting him to fill her. Owen chuckled and kissed her neck, rubbing himself against her one more time before pushing himself all the way in, stretching and filling her. Anya let out a loud, sexy moan.

"Fuck, so tight," Owen groaned unable to form complete sentences, pushing in deeper until he couldn't go anymore. He laid there for a minute, letting Anya adjust, letting himself enjoy to moment, allowing himself to attempt to commit it the memory. The tightness of her walls around him, her soft breasts, her hard nipples pressing into him. Everything about her in this moment was perfect, he never wanted to forget it.

"Move," Anya gasped, clenching and unclenching herself around him. It had been along time since she had been with someone, and although not as painful as her first time there was still some discomfort. She wanted the aches to subside so she could just feel pleasure. Just feel Owen.

Owen lifted his hips and slowly pulled himself out of Anya while he leaned into her neck and kissed it gently. Anya moaned at the loss and dug her nails into his shoulders, holding on tightly to him, never wanting to let go. Owen then moved his hips, pushing himself in, repeating his movement over and over again. The harder he went, the harder Anya clawed into his shoulders. "Fuck," Owen growled as he moved faster and faster inside her, loving the way her walls were hugging his cock. Anya let out soft moans and Owen didn't like how delicate she sounded. He wanted her to be loud, he wanted her to show him how he made her feel. He slowed down his movements for just a beat to find her clit. He made contact and began to rub slowly, watching Anya's face contort with pleasure.

"Oh, oh fuck yeah, oh my," Anya gasped and groaned, arching her back, releasing his shoulder and grabbing her nipples instead. Pinching and pulling them, lost in her waves of pleasure. Owen smirked proudly, he knew how she felt now and felt pretty fucking proud because of it. He continued his pace, playing with her clit as he went. Rubbing it, flicking it, doing everything in his power to make sure it was getting enough attention. To make sure Anya's body was getting the attention it deserved. "O-Owen, wait," She gasped out. Owen slowed down. "Can we try something…different?" She asked, having trouble forming sentences with his cock still inside her.

"What do you want to do?" Owen asked, still slowly pumping himself. Anya smirked, clenched her walls around him and flipped them over.

"I wanted to be on top, just for a little bit," She said, with her fake innocent doe eyes. Owen chuckled and ran his hands up her body.

"Babe, you can do anything you want," Anya smiled and pushed herself up, so she was sitting straight up in his cock. She twisted and turned and situated herself to be able to ride him. Owen closed his eyes tightly at her slight movements; they had been causing him pleasure in the worst way and he really wasn't ready to let himself go yet. Not until Anya did. Once she was ready, Anya placed her hands on his chest and pushed her hips up and down, her butt hitting his thighs with a slap. She smiled at the sound and looked at Owen. "Keep going," He encouraged, running his hands up her body, letting them rest on her breasts just long enough to give them a quick tug.

Anya lifted her hips again, and repeated her actions over and over again, bracing herself on Owens chest. "Oh, fuck," She moans, clenching herself around him as she picked up her movements, fucking Owen faster. Owen didn't mind the speed, he was losing himself quickly, watching Anya. She was being perfect. Her hips thrusting endlessly, her breasts bouncing up and down, her lip biting. Everything. She was like his on person porno angel. With that thought, he knew he was about to lose it.

"Anya, I'm….I'm gonna be gone her pretty soon," Owen groaned out.

"Let yourself go," She told him, rubbing his chest. Owen shook his head 'no', "Do it," Anya said seductively, leaning down and biting and sucking his collarbone, "For me baby, do it,". Owen's eyes rolled back like he had no control over his body and he let everything go.

"Fuck," He moaned, feeling his release. Anya leaned back up and continued to ride him, slowing her pace to a stop. She pushed herself off of him and rolled over to the other side of the bed. "Where are you going?" He asked, looking over at her, catching his breath.

"Well, we finished," She shrugged. Owen chuckled.

"No way, not yet," He rolled over on top of her and kissed her, trailing his kisses from her mouth, to her breasts, to her pussy. He spread her thighs and kissed the insides, getting close to her but not close enough. Anya laid back on the bed and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to push him closer.

"Don't be a tease," She whined, wanting his tongue on her more than anything. He smirked up at her and rubbed her thighs, which sent goose bumps up her body. He pushed open her thighs one last time and gave a little rub to her outer lips. She let out a breathy moan at the contact. He pushed back her folds and leaned forward, giving a long lick to her heat, lapping at her wetness. Anya let out a loud moan this time, not able to contain herself. She had come close to a orgasm before and was still sensitive from her beginning shock. Owen repeated the lick, focusing more on her clit now, causing Anya to shake.

"F-fingers," Her voice quivered, she began to feel her orgasm coming back. Owen obliged and took his middle and index fingers to her, rubbing and entering her slowly. Anya moaned again at the intrusion. "Yes," She let out breathlessly. Owen smirked into her pussy. He licked her clit, sucking into his mouth and batting it around, giving it full attention. His fingers pumped into her faster and faster. Anya's body twitched, her back arching, her toes curling. "Faster," She moaned. Owen pumped his fingers faster, moved his tongue faster and did everything he could to make this an earth shattering orgasm. Anya was almost there.

"Oh, Owen, ugh, yes!" She groaned, losing complete control of her body as her orgasm took over. Owen continued to lick her, letting her waves run through her. Her pussy clenched and unclenched around his fingers, and Owen wished it could have been his cock bringing her to her release. _Next time_, he thought to himself, continuing his acts. Anya calmed down, letting herself catch her breath. Owen gave her one last lick and pump and crawled up to Anya, laying next to her on the bed. Anya pushed her bangs from her eyes and looked at Owen. She was glowing.

"You're amazing," She told him, moving around so her head rested on his sweaty chest. Owen chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

"I've been told," He laughed and Anya hit him playfully. Anya smiled and pulled a loose sheet over their bodies.

"Owen?" Anya asked quietly.

"Yeah babe?".

"I love you," She said to him, not quiet sure what she would get in return.

"I love you too," Owen said, kissing her cheek gently, "Welcome home, Solider,".


End file.
